


Disgusting

by supermagicalshounen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Mindbreak, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly OOC, Self-Indulgent, Slight horror, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, and i do not do things halfway, but then i got horny, excessive cum, slight cliffhanger ending, this is a lot, this is maybe the grossest thing i've ever written, this started out as a joke i SWEAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagicalshounen/pseuds/supermagicalshounen
Summary: Kylo Ren goes to vent his frustration in the woods, and gets much more than he bargained for.
Relationships: kylo ren/tentacle monster
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to call this Kylo Rentai.  
> Also I'm not super deep into Star Wars lore and this is probably OOC but fuck it just turn off your brain and enjoy if it seems like your cup of tea.

Kylo Ren stood in the forest on a small, barren planet. His ship was far away now, and he was alone for miles around. He wanted to be. His gloved fingers brushed over the lightsaber strapped to his hip, and he unsheathed it.

An eerie red glow illuminated the trees around him as he pressed a button on the handle. He bit the inside of his cheek, gripping his saber with both hands and swinging it viciously, cutting through the trunk of a tree in one swift motion. He felt rage bubbling up in his heart and his chest and threatening to spill past his lips. But he wanted to be alone. All he wanted right now was solitude. Kylo let out a shaky breath, his hands trembling.

Stupid. Stupid. Everyone was so stupid. That scavenger girl, her friends, even Hux… There wasn’t anyone he could trust. He just needed to be alone…

He was so distracted by the rage and frustration bubbling up in his chest, he didn’t feel the soft pressure of something wrapping around his ankle. Just as he raised his arm to lift his saber and cut down another tree out of anger, but he suddenly felt his feet fly out from under him. He let go of his weapon in shock, and he fell forward, his face connecting suddenly and solidly with the hard ground. He heard a loud, sickening CRUNCH and a spurt of warm blood as his nose almost certainly shattered. He let out a pained cry, reaching out an arm for his lightsaber, trying to draw it to himself with the Force, but…

It wouldn’t come.

Kylo felt a cold wave of dread and panic wash over him. He tried once again, but… He couldn’t feel it. The Force just… wasn’t there. It was as if it had been completely sapped from his body and the very air around him. He wondered if it was because he was so out of sorts, but he didn’t have time to wonder for long as whatever had grabbed him by the ankle and ripped the world out from underneath him continued to pull him away from his saber, and he turned over in desperation, his cape riding up behind him, catching on sticks and branches, ripping holes through the black fabric. Kylo tried in vain to grab onto something to ground himself, but all the purchase his hands could find was on twigs that quickly crumbled to splinters in his hands, completely useless.

He looked down, trying to see what was holding him. Was it a Force user? A friend of that stupid junker girl’s? Someone he knew? The fearful pit in his stomach only became heavier as he saw only a long, purple tendril wrapped around his ankle, creeping up his leg for a better hold on him. He tried to yell for help, but evidently the thing grabbing hold of him had different ideas. Kylo whimpered as he felt a thick, slimy thing coming from god knew where wrap around his neck and mouth, forcing it open and cramming what seemed to be a tentacle into Kylo’s mouth. The young man gagged around it, feeling the wet sliminess invade his throat. It tasted like dirt and salt and… he didn’t even know what else. It was disgusting. He wanted to vomit, but he couldn’t. He struggled against the creature as it continued to drag him away, seemingly frustrating the creature enough that it wrapped another tentacle around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. Where were all of these tentacles coming from?

He felt a hot, slick liquid spurt down the back of his throat suddenly, and he felt his stomach lurch. The tentacle slid further down his throat, forcing the liquid down along with it. Kylo reluctantly swallowed, and almost immediately felt a soft, tingly feeling spread up through his stomach, numbing his throat, then his mouth, then the rest of him bit by bit until he couldn’t feel anything. His eyes drooped, and he felt himself slipping under. His eyes were closing, but not of his own volition. No, no, he didn’t want to sleep… he didn’t know where this creature was taking him or what its plans were if it even had any, but… his eyes felt so heavy… He should be fighting back, but he didn’t have the will to…

He didn’t even know where his lightsaber was, but he couldn’t even make himself think enough to care.

***

Kylo woke up feeling sore all over, and he could see many, many holes torn into his clothes. Where his pale skin was exposed were heavy, splotchy bruises and some scratches as well. He was in a cave, but he wasn’t sure where. Only the silvery moonlight shining in from the mouth of the cave provided light. He sat up, feeling a chill run up his spine when a cold, slimy tentacle wrapped around his neck again.

“Y-You…” His words slurred, his throat still feeling the residual numbness of whatever that thing had forced him to swallow. “What do you want…?”

The creature didn’t answer, of course. It just wrapped a new tentacle around his midsection, shoving his shirt up and out of the way. It roamed his bare chest, brushing against his nipples. Kylo bit his lip, trying not to let the fear growing in the pit of his stomach overtake him. Without warning, the creature ripped apart his shirt, tossing the rags aside. The man let out a soft cry, and the tentacles moved down to his thighs, grabbing at the cloth of his pants. It ripped them apart as well, and Kylo kicked and squirmed in protest.

“D-Don’t! Stop that right now! I’ll kill you!” He cried, his face red and warm. The creature paid no mind to his pleas, stripping him down to nothing, exposing him to the cold, dank air of the cave. Kylo tried in vain to press his legs together and hide himself. Even if this was only a monster, it couldn’t know…

_“My, my… The great Kylo Ren was hiding a secret like this?”_ A deep voice seemed to invade his mind, and Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his teeth. This voice… it hurt. It felt like a migraine, magnified hundreds of times over. Yet the voice was quiet. Slow, smooth, even. It shouldn’t hurt, but it was a more intense ache than even his broken nose now.

“Who are you…?” He said, barely able to focus on getting the words out through his pain.

_“Nobody of consequence. But you… I know who you are, Ben Solo.”_ The voice said, almost seeming to audibly smirk.

“How-?” The tentacle around his throat tightened, cutting him off.

_“You ask too many questions.”_ The voice said. _“You don’t need to know anything I don’t decide you need to know. And you don’t need to know anything for what I’m about to do to you.”_ Kylo realized, then, that he could once again feel the Force around him, moving through him. This voice, this being… Was it a user too? He tried to focus.

_“What are you going to do to me?”_ He asked it, speaking back in his mind.

_“I’m going to break you.”_ A tentacle prodded against his lips, but Kylo tried to keep his mouth closed. _“Open your mouth.”_ The voice demanded.

_“Why should I?”_

_“Because it’ll be very unpleasant if you don’t.”_ Kylo felt anxiety creeping up on him again, but he kept his jaw steadfastly shut. The tentacle tried to press through his lips, but it was no use. _“Fine then. We’ll do this the hard way.”_ Kylo felt something almost like a fist connect with his stomach, making him gasp on instinct. While his mouth was open, the tentacle forced its way in, making his jaw ache as it settled into his mouth. It was a lot bigger and thicker than the one from before that had knocked him out. He let out a noise of protest and pain, but he couldn’t do much else. A thick, sticky liquid spurted against the back of his tongue, and he gagged.

_“What is that?”_ He asked the voice again, trying to keep it from going down his throat.

_“I suggest you swallow first and ask questions later. You’ll be glad you did.”_ That smirk was back, and it just made Kylo angrier.

_“No! This is disgusting! I’m not going to-!”_ His thought was cut off as the thick violet tendril crammed itself down his throat, pushing more of the disgusting goop down. He wasn’t even swallowing it; he was just taking it in. His eyes widened, and he tried to move, to bite down, but it was no use.

_“Good boy…”_ The voice praised. _“Keep cooperating like this and maybe you can leave here with your sanity intact.”_

His sanity? Kylo wanted to ask what the voice meant by that, but before he could even finish thinking, he felt a warm, tingly sensation start to spread through his body. What the hell had this thing made him swallow this time? At least now he didn’t feel drowsy, but… He was hit by the realization that in place of tiredness, he was almost hyperaware. He could feel every slimy inch of the tentacles wrapped around his body, every sloppy glob of what he could only describe as drool being forced into his stomach, every movement this thing made across his skin felt… almost good…

_“What is this? What are you doing to me…?”_ Even in his mind now, it was as if he was trying to speak with a numbed throat, a heavy tongue. The words would come, but very slowly. His head felt like it was filled with cotton.

_“Making things a little more comfortable for us both. It would be a shame for you not to enjoy yourself.”_ The voice replied, again with that damned smirk in his voice.

_“Fuck you. I’m not going to enjoy this no matter what you do to me!”_

_“Oh, you will, I assure you. The aphrodisiac will begin to kick in shortly.”_

_“Aphro-?”_ Almost as soon as the thought had begun to form, it was forced out of Kylo’s head by a sudden ache in the pit of his stomach. It was reminiscent of the feeling that forced its way into him when there was a sudden dip before the ship landed on a planet. That lurch of weightlessness, of helplessness. He always hated how helpless it made him feel. How the ache spread from his stomach to between his legs.

That ache was back again, magnified like the voice in his head to be almost unbearable. He threw his head back, letting out a choked whimper against the offending appendage in his throat. He pressed his thighs together for a moment, trying to hide his arousal, but tentacles quickly curled around his thighs, prying them apart.

_“N-No… Don’t… Don’t look there…”_ Even in his head, where his will should have been strongest, his plea was weak and scarcely more than a whimper.

_“I already know what you’re trying to hide from me, boy. You can’t. I chose you for a reason, you know.”_ As if to accentuate that point, a tentacle teased itself against Ben’s wet entrance, making him wince. _“What’s that face for? Are you still a virgin?”_ The voice was as smug as ever. He clearly already knew the answer.

_“Fuck you…”_ Ben answered.

_“Oh? How cute… You still have some fight left in you. Why don’t you have some more aphrodisiac?”_ Another thick glob of it was pumped down into Ben’s stomach, and he felt the fuzzy feeling in his head intensify. His body went limp, and he could hear the voice say something else, but it was far away and muffled. _“Oops…”_ and _“…too much…”_ Were all he could make out. But now… he felt oddly peaceful… He didn’t mind that he didn’t know where he was or what was going to happen to him… he was almost… happy. He felt a smile creeping onto his face, at least as much as it could when a tentacle was stretching his mouth open so hard he thought his jaw might pop off its hinges.

The blunt tip of a tentacle pressing into his wet, warm cunt was enough to break him slightly out of his trance. He felt the tentacle in his throat withdraw, and he gasped for air.

_“Are you going to behave?”_ The voice asked sternly.

“Yes…” Ben spoke aloud, knowing at least that his head was far too foggy to think up any coherent reply. “Yes, I’ll be good…” He panted.

_“Good. Now we’re getting somewhere.”_ The tentacle that had previously been down his throat stroked the young man’s cheek tenderly. The one between his legs pushed in further, and Ben gasped again at the slick, squirmy appendage inside him. It felt so filthy… But as it pressed in further, he felt a shiver run through his body. It felt… good… It squirmed inside him as it pushed and prodded in deeper, rubbing against every intimate part inside of him. He could feel every little movement, like every part of him was a hundreds of thousands of times more sensitive than normal. His nerves were firing on all cylinders, goosebumps rising on his skin as he gasped and panted at the feeling of being examined so thoroughly by a creature whose form he couldn’t even fully comprehend.

Another tentacle, just as slick and slimy as the first, rubbed against his ass. How many were there, Ben wondered, and where were they coming from? The tip of it pressed against his hole, and he let out a soft whimper of protest.

“N-No… Not both… Please…” He begged weakly. The voice said something, but he didn’t understand what. The tentacle pressed inside him, and he let out a loud, desperate moan. The two tentacles moved together, one in and one out, so one of his holes was always stuffed full. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and his mouth falling open. They didn’t let up for even a moment, fucking him deeply and thoroughly. Again, the voice spoke, but it didn’t make any sense in Ben’s sex-clouded brain. He felt more sloppy, warm liquid gushing into his cunt as he was fucked, and it only made him feel even better. The tentacle in his cunt would curl and uncurl its tip, pulling out guttural groans and nonsensical pleas from the man.

“Oh, don’t… please… it’s too much… no more…” he begged, his tongue hanging lewdly out of his mouth as the tentacle around his throat continued to choke him just enough to send that aching thrill down into his stomach.

_“Don’t lie to me. I can see you smiling; I can feel your virgin cunt twitching around me. You love this.”_

“No… No…” Ben moaned, looking happier than he’d ever looked before, “I can’t… I can’t like this, it’s so disgusting…” Tears streamed down his cheeks, and drool dripped down his chin. His eyes were just as cloudy and vacant as his mind had become.

_“Then maybe you’re disgusting too. You must be, enjoying this feeling. Enjoying being broken. You filthy boy. You bad, bad little bitch.”_ The voice seemed to delight in the corruption he was causing. _“I want you to beg for more.”_

“More…” The word tumbled from Ben’s lips without him even having to think about it. “P-Please, don’t stop… It’s so horrible, it’s so disgusting, and I love it… It feels like I was made for this…” He panted, his orgasm building in his gut as he spoke, his eyes wide and staring down at the tentacles inside him, making his stomach bulge and move as they worked inside him. “Please, it feels so good… I’ll do anything…” His pupils were blown wide, and his clit was so hard and sensitive.

_“Good boy…”_ The voice snickered, moving a new tentacle, this one much smaller, to brush against his engorged clit. Ben was confused, but the tip of the tentacle opened up, wrapping around his clit and beginning to almost massage it. He threw his head back; moaning loudly and feeling his nose start to bleed again from all the sudden movement. The blood dripped onto his tongue as he came, squirming and screaming deliriously.

“YES!” He cried, his hips bucking against the stimulation. The tentacles inside him fucked him even more aggressively, squirming and twisting as they milked his orgasm out of him. The tentacle in his cunt squirted even more hot, thick liquid into him, making him even more sensitive. He clenched his teeth, riding out his orgasm, hundreds of thousands of times more intense than any he’d ever had before. When it wound down, the soft suction-cup-like tentacle on his clit released, and the tentacles inside him pulled out. Still, the ones around his thighs stayed, keeping him spread open and exposed.

_“I think you’re ready now… Just relax. You’ll enjoy this.”_ The voice spoke at last, and a new tentacle appeared out of the darkness. This one was much smaller, with a pointed tip that had an opening. It pressed into the man’s wet, dripping cunt once again, probing deeper than the other had been able to. Ben felt his eyes close, and he decided to catch his breath. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his head felt like it had been bashed against a wall. He was just starting to calm down when he felt the tip of the tentacle press against his cervix.

“Wha… What…?” He had just started to ask, but he let out a yelp as the tentacle pushed through his opening, penetrating him deeper than anything had before. “What are you doing?!?” He asked frantically. “Take it out!”

_“Hush, now. Relax, and this won’t hurt a bit.”_

“No! Y-You can’t just put something there!” He could feel himself waking up from the fog in his head. “You’re not supposed to! You can’t!” He cried, trying to squirm and wincing at the feeling of something foreign forcing its way into his womb. He was starting to panic now, tears welling up in his eyes once again. His pupils started to shrink back to their normal size.

_“Didn’t I tell you to relax?”_ The voice said, suddenly irritable. _“Do you need some help with that?”_ Another tentacle, this one with a much larger suction-cup end, clamped over Ben’s mouth, making him panic even more. He squirmed and whimpered against it. Suddenly, a bunch of small, squirming tentacles stroked against his lips. He screamed on instinct, and they forced their way into his mouth. They held it open, stroking and inspecting every part of his mouth they could reach. They twisted and squirmed around his tongue, as if the creature was kissing him. The tips of the tentacles in his mouth squirted small gushes of aphrodisiac, assaulting his mouth with the taste of it that he wasn’t familiar with, since the first time he’d been forced to consume it, it was fed directly down his throat, not touching his tongue enough to give him a chance to taste it. It was warm and salty, but… there was more to it than just that. It was heady and almost… masculine. Ben felt tears stream down his cheeks. Having these tentacles that felt like a mouthful of worms practically sedate him made him gag.

_“No, no. You’re going to keep this down.”_ A new liquid, much thinner and runnier was squirted into his mouth, and it was that numbing liquid it had used on him in the forest. It ran down his throat, forcing his gag reflex to relax. Ben sobbed softly, not even feeling the aphrodisiac run down his throat before it began to take effect. The cloudiness overtook his mind again, and he couldn’t remember why he was so upset. What did he have to be upset about? He was being kissed… He moved his tongue around against the small, squirmy tentacles in his mouth, trying as best he could to kiss back. He sucked at them hungrily, moaning as they squirted more aphrodisiac down his throat in response.

_That’s better… Just relax...”_ The voice seemed glad to be back in control, and it moved the man to pin him down against the floor of the cave with its tentacles. The one inside Ben’s cunt pressed deeper, and it was having a much easier time now. It squirmed until about an inch of it was fully inside his womb. Ben was a little confused as to why it was there, but before long, he felt something inside the tentacle, about the size of a pea, pressing against the opening of his cervix.

_“What is that…?”_ He thought dully.

_“It’s an egg. You’re going to be full of them soon. All you need to do is keep them safe until it’s time for them to hatch.”_

_“Safe…?”_

_“I’m going to put them inside you for safekeeping. They’re going to grow inside you, and when they’re done, they’ll come out.”_ The voice spoke slowly and evenly, as if it was talking down to someone. Ben felt his cheeks heat up. Eggs? Inside him? Was that even possible?

He was about to find out, he supposed. The object pushed through his cervix, and out of the tip of the tentacle. A few moments passed, and another one worked its way into him. And another. And another. Ben didn’t know how long he lay there, feeling the small eggs fill his womb until his stomach was slightly distended. He let out a soft moan when he looked down and saw how full he was.

_“Wasn’t that nice and easy? You did so well… Now I just need to fertilize them so they’ll grow…”_ The tentacle inside him pulsed and throbbed for a moment before Ben felt it start to leak something into him. It was wet and slick, and suddenly it was coming out very quickly, filling his already full womb up even more.

“Mmph~!” He let out a choked moan against the tentacles in his mouth; concerned that this was too much for his body to handle. The tentacle slid out after a moment, and Ben whimpered as he felt its excess cum start to gush out of his womb. However, the creature wasn’t done with him yet. The tentacle inside him kept gushing hot, thick seed as it pumped great globs of it at a time into him.

_“Ah, it’s been so long since I’ve been able to find release like this… You’ll forgive me, won’t you? My endurance isn’t what it used to be…”_ The voice moaned softly, and Ben shivered at the lewd feeling of being so incredibly full of cum. He nodded dumbly. _“Good… Here, I’ll make you feel good too.”_ Another tentacle, much bigger and thicker, pushed its away into Ben, making him moan loudly. And then another. And then another. Until he couldn’t stretch to accommodate any more thick, writhing appendages inside of him. Then, the one that had milked his clit before moved to clamp on, massaging him with its soft tentacles not unlike the ones in his mouth.

_“N-No, it’s too much! I’ll go crazy!”_ He thought, already feeling his orgasm creeping up. The tentacle cupped over his mouth let go, and he gasped for air.

“It’s too much!” He moaned loudly. “P-Please, please, slow down! I’m so sensitive!”

_“So pathetic… Is this really all you can handle?”_ The tentacles inside him began to move more fervently. _“I don’t think it is.”_

“No! No, I’ll go crazy! You’ll break me, you’ll kill me!” He begged, a desperate edge creeping into his voice. “Please, just wait~! I’m still too sensitive! Ngh~!!! It feels too good, please…!”

_“If it feels good, then enjoy it. Don’t be ungrateful.”_

“It’s… It’s too good…” Ben moaned, moving his hips against the tentacles without even meaning to. “Please, don’t… Don’t…”

_“Don’t what?”_

“Don’t stop…” He whined, arching his back. “Please, don’t ever stop fucking me! Use me, use me, knock me up! It feels so good; it’s driving me crazy! I never want you to stop; I never want you to let me go! Please, make me yours! It feels amazing, it’s so good, it’s so… so… so… AH~!!!” Ben screamed as he came, his eyes opening wide as he looked down at his full, aching stomach and the mess of tentacles fervently milking his orgasm out of him. Oh, it felt so good… It felt so stupidly, unfathomably good… He clenched his teeth so hard he thought they might crack. He couldn’t even think, he couldn’t remember what words were. All he could do was laugh stupidly as he watched this creature ruin him. Even as his orgasm wound down, he felt a new one bubbling up to replace it. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop cumming. The tentacles didn’t slow their relentless pace for even a moment.

_“You love this. I thought you’d be harder to break. You really must be disgusting to be milking me this much.”_ Disgusting? Was he? He laughed more.

“Yes… Disgusting… I love this… So I’m disgusting…” He fell into a fit of giggles, but they quickly devolved into desperate moans as he came again. “YES~!!! Oh, I can’t stop… I can’t stop… I can’t stop cumming! I never want to stop cumming, it feels so good! I’m gonna go insane!” He cried, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he drooled all over himself.

He didn’t know how many times he came before he blacked out.

***

When he came to, the tentacles were gently stroking his face. There were none left inside him. The creature must have been finished. He opened his eyes, trying to focus them.

_“Don’t push yourself. You did well.”_ Ben rolled over onto his side, his hands searching in the darkness for one particular tentacle. He found the shape of it easily, and pulled it to his mouth, kissing the multitude of small, squirming tentacles as best he could. His mouth clearly wasn’t made to do this, but the creature didn’t seem to mind. It stroked his tongue eagerly in return.

_“Thank y…”_ Ben could feel the thought trail off into nothing as he was suddenly distracted by the sound of footsteps approaching.

_“Your handlers must be here to take you home. I’m afraid I must go now. But I’ll find you again, Kylo Ren. Don’t forget, you’re mine now.”_ Ben felt a little insulted at his subordinates being called his “handlers”, but he didn’t have time to protest. He felt the Force around him drain away, the tentacles sliding out of his mouth and away into nothingness, leaving only sloppy strands of drool and aphrodisiac mixed together as someone stood at the mouth of the cave.

“Commander?” Hux’s voice was the one that came from the opening, and Kylo lay back limply, looking at him from the ground and smiling almost drunkenly. Hux looked him over, seeing his stupid expression, his distended stomach, his dilated pupils, the cum leaking out from between his legs, and he snorted smugly. He stepped forward, gently nudging the side of Kylo’s head with his thick boot. “What happened? You look disgusting…” He sneered. Kylo grinned wider, and started laughing again.

“Disgusting… I’m disgusting… I’m in love… And I’m disgusting~”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the grossest most self indulgent thing I've ever written and I would like to apologize deeply if you read it and didn't like it.  
> If you did though, you should leave me comment because this is the longest thing I've written in a very long time and I am deeply insecure about my writing.


End file.
